Undisclosed desires
by AidylFiction
Summary: UA Elena Gilbert arrive à Mystic Fall, où règnent en maître peur et terreur. En effet, des meurtres en série se produisent, rendant moins sûr chaque coin de rue... Mais le mal est-il vraiment où on l'attend ? Entre désir et sensualité, comment ne pas succomber ?
1. Chapter 1

** Voici ma première fanfiction sur Vampire Diaries ! Un grand merci à ma bêta (Emma0406) de m'avoir aidée sur ce chapitre et pour ses conseils. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Je viens enfin d'arriver à Mystic Falls. C'est une ville glauque, je n'ai rencontrée personne depuis hier pour dire… Ici les arbres n'ont pas de feuilles, et les maisons sont entassées les unes sur les autres, ce qui donne une impression étrange, comme si j'étais enfermée dans cette ville… et je ne parle pas du cimetière qui est juste à côté de chez moi...  
Jenna, ma tante, répète sans cesse que ça va être génial de prendre un nouveau départ, que je vais rencontrer des amis supers et que tout va se passer à merveille. Je trouve qu'elle est un tantinet trop joyeuse vu les circonstances. Jeremy, mon frère, s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même et ne veut plus parler à quiconque. Cela me brise le cœur, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler, même plus lui. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, étant bien trop stressée pour demain. Ce sera la rentrée, je ne connais personne et en plus je suis timide. Je hais ce fichu réveil, qui m'annonce une nouvelle journée, une journée de routine, une journée où je dois encore faire semblant que tout va bien, que je suis heureuse. Parfois j'ai juste envie de rester blottie dans mon lit mais ça n'arrangera rien, alors il faut se lever, manger et sourire. La routine. Allez en avant, jeune fille ! Si tu veux te faire des amis ce n'est pas avec un teint macabre et des yeux rouges que tu vas en trouver. Un peu de maquillage, ça fera l'affaire ! Attache tes cheveux bruns, un chemisier, un jean et des bottes et un sourire ! Ouais... La motivation n'est pas vraiment là. Comment arriver à tromper les autres si je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lycée est géant ! Il y a une foule d'étudiants là-bas, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. C'est un panneau d'affichage qui annonce les classes de chacun et leurs professeurs principaux, je suis en classe treize avec , quel nom de vieux schnock !

« Nom de vieux snchock dis-tu ? m'interrompit une voix masculine, me faisant sursauter.

Et merde.  
« Euh, quoi ?  
- Tu viens de dire que mon nom était un nom ringard, de vieux schnock.»  
Ai-je parlé à voix haute ?  
- Oh mon dieu, non, enfin, nooon ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulue dire, oh mon dieu...  
- Ahah ! Ria l'homme brun en face de moi, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avoue que mon nom est un peu ridicule. Je me présente, je suis ton professeur d'histoire et professeur principal vu que tu es en classe 13, je crois. C'est au deuxième étage, première porte sur la droite. Tu ne peux pas te tromper il y a mon nom de vieux schnock écrit dessus, me dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Euh, merci beaucoup ! J'y vais tout de suite. Et encore désolée. »

Et mince ! Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Pourquoi faut-il que je parle toujours tout haut et au mauvais moment ?! Heureusement qu'il avait l'air gentil !  
Classe 13, mais bon sang où est cette classe 13 ?! Allez Elena, tu ne vas quand même pas arriver en retard à ton premier cours, oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre ! Ah ! Ça y est, enfin, j'ai trouvé cette fichue classe. Bon, je vais m'asseoir au fond et me faire discrète comme d'habitude.

« Euh, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Ici c'est ma place, va en chercher une ailleurs ! »

Je levai les yeux jusqu'à la grande blonde aux talons aiguilles qui venait juste de m'adresser la parole. Franchement, je n'avais pas envie de me crêper le chignon avec elle… ça doit être le genre de fille super populaire. Elena, garde ton calme !

« Euh… je, oui, je- je vais ailleurs, bafouillai-je lamentablement.

« Crétine, crétine, crétine » me hurla ma conscience.  
La blonde me toisa de son regard hautain et ricana. Dans une autre vie, je lui aurais mis une de ces claques !

Le cours d'histoire passa vite, et je m'apprêtai à sortir quand Mr. Saltzman m'interpella, et attendit que tous les élèves soient partis avant de commencer à parler.

« Elena, c'est ça ? »

Il va me mettre en retenu pour ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ? Enfin, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait tout à l'heure ? Elena, zen, zen.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de Caroline, elle essaie de t'intimider car tu es nouvelle et que c'est facile. Ne te laisse pas faire, elle n'est pas très méchante en fait ! Si elle t'embête ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Si tu ne t'occupe pas d'elle et que tu ne traînes pas dans ses pattes normalement elle ne te dira rien !  
- Je garderai votre conseil précieusement alors.  
Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand il me dit :  
- Elena ?  
- Euhm, oui ?  
- Tu avais l'air dans la lune ahah ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner, je ne veux pas te retarder, vas-y, et bon appétit !  
- Merci, à vous aussi Mr. Saltzman. »

Bon au moins il ne m'a pas... AIE ! Et mince, mince, MINCE ! Il faut toujours que je fasse des bourdes, se prendre les pieds dans des fils électrique devant son professeur ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose que je souhaitais pour une rentrée. Et pourquoi il rigole ? Génial, Elena il se moque de toi ! Bon, au moins il est gentil, il me tend sa main. Je l'attrape car je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à me relever sinon.

« Un jour vas-tu me la rendre ?  
- Hein ?  
- Ma main, Elena ahah ! »

Effectivement, ça fait presque plus de 5 minutes que je tiens sa main. Je lâche sa main et m'enfuis en courant, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution mais c'est la seule qui m'est paru évidente sur le moment. Je n'ai plus très faim maintenant... Je vais quand même aller m'asseoir dehors. Il fait bon, c'est la fin de l'été. L'automne approche, je n'ai jamais aimé l'automne, son temps gris et les feuilles qui tombent des arbres… Je trouve cette saison déprimante, plus déprimante que moi d'ailleurs.  
Il est déjà l'heure du cours d'anglais, je n'ai que ça cette après-midi. J'y vais à reculons. Il y n'a que 15 élèves dans la classe, et je décide de m'assoir au fond. Une fille au teint basané lâche son sac à côté du mien et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Bonnie ! Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant, me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.  
Pourquoi sourit-elle comme ça ? J'ai les cheveux mal coiffés c'est ça ?  
- Salut, je m'appelle Elena, et oui, je suis nouvelle ici. Je viens d'emménager.  
Elle paraît surprise.  
- Oh, ah bon ? Enfin oui c'est logique... Mais plus personne n'emménage à Mystic Falls, dit-elle très sérieusement.  
- Comment ça ? lui demandais-je interloquée. C'est une ville, c'est normal que des personnes y emménagent, non ?  
- Mystic Falls est assez réputée pour ses meurtres... Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes mystérieusement ici, et ça dure depuis 1 an... »

Des meurtres ? C'est ce qu'il me fallait pour m'achever ! Des meurtres ! Je vais devoir me méfier de tout le monde ! Même si c'était déjà le cas en fait... Je vais aussi devoir m'inquiéter de la vie de mes proches. Ça me fait quand même froid dans le dos, je ne veux plus de morts, j'en ai marre.  
Pour changer de sujet, voyant mon malaise, Bonnie me proposa qu'après cette heure de cours, on aille elle et moi manger un truc au Mystic Grill. Au début j'ai hésité, mais puisqu'elle insistait je ne pouvais pas refuser. L'heure d'anglais est passée plutôt vite, Bonnie et moi avons discuté pendant tout le cours.  
Rendues au Mystic Grill qui soit dit en passant est un endroit uniquement pour adolescents, car je ne vois que des jeunes. Elle m'emmena à une table où se trouvaient ses amis. Il ne devait y avoir qu'elle et moi. Je ne suis pas prête à voir d'autres gens, je suis bien trop timide !

« Elena, voici Stefan, Tyler, Vicki. Matt que tu vois au comptoir là-bas, il travaille ici, et c'est le frère de Vicki. Et enfin, Caroline ! »

Et là, j'ai bloqué sur le dernier prénom en voyant que Caroline était la blonde de tout à l'heure… super ! Mais j'ai quand même été polie et ai dit bonjour à tout le monde. Faut que je fasse bonne impression. Stefan est un grand brun avec un magnifique sourire d'ailleurs, et Tyler est un pur sportif, ça se voit. Vicki a l'air d'être une étudiante très sérieuse, tandis que Matt a l'air d'un adolescent sûr de lui et Caroline... Ben, la blondasse stupide du groupe, mais je crois que je vais garder cette remarque pour moi.

« Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ? me dit Stefan avec son sourire à en tomber par terre.  
- Euh, oui, Bonnie m'a déjà expliqué pour les meurtres...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ?  
- Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour faire peur à notre petite nouvelle Bonnie. » dit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me retourne, et que vois-je ? Un magnifique Apollon. Un dieu, tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Il est sublime avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux et ses yeux d'acier. Si je n'avais pas été assise, je crois que je serai tombée à la renverse.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci aux 2 personnes qui m'ont laissés une review ! :3 Bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

Il porte un tee-shirt noir, comme ses cheveux, moulant tout ses abdos .Et là tout mes fantasmes les plus fous me sont apparus en tête. Je rêverai de lui laisser couler du chocolat sur son torse pour le- ELENA ! Bon sang reprend toi !

« Damon... Je ne crois pas que l'on t'ai invité ici. »,dit la brune au teint basané.

Damon ? Même son prénom est sensuel. Le dit Damon arqua un sourcil pour faire comprendre à Bonnie qu'il s'en fiche royalement et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle se frotte à lui.

"Il est trop sexy" me hurle littéralement ma conscience.

Mais je crois que Bonnie n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber.

« On ne veut pas te voir, ta réputation ici n'est pas des meilleurs. », siffla Bonnie la tête haute.

Damon passe complètement au-dessus de sa réflexion pour tourner sa tête vers moi, et oh mon dieu, on dirait qu'il m'hypnose avec ses yeux gris, pourquoi personne n'a l'air aussi hypnotisé que moi ?

« Elena ? Quel beau prénom... me complimenta-t-il, avant d'enchaîner sarcastiquement tu es nouvelle et les seuls amis que tu t'es trouvé ce sont ses imbéciles ? »

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre là... Je crois qu'il n'attend aucune réponse, ce doit être une question rhétorique.

Heureusement que Matt arrive pour me sauver la mise :

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as plus le droit de venir au Mystic Grill. »,lui dit-il en pointant du doigt la sortie.

« Très bien, très bien… on se revoit bientôt…mademoiselle Gilbert. »

Il m'a dit ça comme si c'était prévu, comme si on se connaissait déjà, avec tant d'assurance et de virilité dans sa voix, mais rien n'est sorti de la mienne. J'ai l'air ridicule.

Il me fait un sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la claquer, très fort.

Son frère s'empresse de se retourner vers moi pour s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé pour mon frère Elena, il est parfois trop... trop imposant... » me dit Stefan avec un air vraiment désolé.

« Oh... Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il me fait vraiment pitié, je lui souris quand même pour lui rassurer que tout va bien. Il me propose de me raccompagner chez moi, personne ne m'a jamais proposé ça,et j'accepte car d'un;c'est un beau garçon et de deux; il fait nuit noire.

Tout le monde se lève, je leur dit au revoir et à demain. Ils m'ont tous chaleureusement fait la bise.  
Stefan m'ouvre la porte, j'ai trouvé cette action très galante ! Il a l'air d'être un garçon bien, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs... M'enfin, je vais essayer de pas me méfier de tout le monde sinon je n'aurais jamais personne.

Pendant que l'ont fait la route jusqu'à chez moi Stefan essaye de me rassurer pour les meurtres, ils se sont arrêtés pendant tout l'été, il pense qu'ils se sont arrêtés définitivement. Comment peut-il en être si sûr ?  
Elena, arrête de te méfier. Je me repris et lui dit que j'espère qu'ils se sont bel et bien arrêtés aussi.

Arrivée chez moi, devant la porte il me souhaite bonne soirée et me fit un sourire timide. Je le lui rend et sous un élan de je ne sais où je lui fais un baiser sur la joue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Peut-être qu'il a trouvé ça normal vu que tout le monde s'est fait la bise au Mystic Grill, pourvu qu'il l'ai pris comme ça…

Prise dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarquée le corbeau posé sur le porche de la maison. Il est flippant à me regarder comme ça, il a un air humain ! Ou se fait tard et je délire complémentent.

« Oust le corbeau ! Oust ! » dis-je à la bête en secouant ma main pour le faire partir.

Le corbeau s'envola. Stefan me regarde comme si il attend que je dise quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors, je le fais une tape sur l'épaule et le remercie de m'avoir raccompagné, il me sourit et s'éloigne dans la pénombre.

Jeremy est déjà rentré, je lui demande comment s'est passée sa rentrée à lui, tout ce que j'ai eu comme réponse c'est un vague « Hm, ouais, c'était cool, je monte dans ma chambre, salut. »

Bon au moins sa journée à lui a été bonne... Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça va me relaxer. Je me déshabille, et rentre dans la cabine, allume l'eau chaude… que ça fait du bien. Mon regard dévie sur la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain, et que vois-je ? Le corbeau de tout à l'heure, il ne peut pas aller ailleurs bon sang, son regard est vraiment stressant.

Jenna me crit qu'il est l'heure de dîner; je prend une serviette, m'essuie, met mon pyjama et descend les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller manger. Jenna n'apprécie pas tellement le retard.

Elle nous a préparé de la purée avec de la viande, c'est le même repas chaque soir depuis qu'elle nous a sous sa garde, je crois qu'elle ne sait faire que ça...

« Alors dîtes-moi vous vous êtes fait des amis ? » nous demanda Jenna à moi et à Jeremy.

Jeremy tritura avec sa fourchette la purée qui se trouvaitdans son assiette et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Euh, j'ai rencontré des gens sympas, nous sommes allés au Mystic Grill, un bar. » lui dis-je

« Oh, tu t'es fait des amis ? Super ! J'espère un jour les rencontrer ! »

Elle a l'air surprise que je me sois fait des amis, ça me vexe un peu... Je me force à avaler ma purée car je n'ai pas très faim et je ne veux pas faire de peine à Jenna. Le reste du repas se passa en silence, super ambiance.

Quand Jeremy fût monté dans sa chambre, Jenna m'interpella.

« Attends Elena ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour faire le rôle de parent, mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux, je sais que toi aussi, mais Jeremy... Il me fait de la peine, j'aimerais que tu lui parles de temps en temps. »

Que je lui parle ? J'essaie tous les jours ! Mais en vain... Mais je ne veux vraiment pas faire de la peine à Jenna alors j'accepte.

« Je te promets que je le ferais, et tu es très bien Jenna, ne t'inquiète pas, bonne nuit. »

« Merci Elena, bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Franchement, comment vais-je aller parler à Jeremy ? Il m'ignore tout le temps, il ignore tout le monde ! Mais bon je l'ai promis à Jenna, donc je vais aller monter dans sa chambre…

« Jeremy ? Tu es là ? »

Je parle dans le vide...

« Jeremy... Je veux juste parler, s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi entrer... »

C'est étrange, habituellement il m'aurait envoyé dans les roses, je vais rentrer dans sa chambre, même je vais me faire incendier si il est là, je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera si je rentre dans sa chambre, je crois que c'est son seul jardin secret, mais il faut vraiment que l'on se parle.

Personne dans la chambre.

« Hé ho ? Tu es dans ta salle de bain Jeremy ? »

Et merde ! Sa fenêtre est ouverte, je suis sûre qu'il a fugué, en plus il y a des mégots de cigarettes et des bouteilles d'alcool partout, Jeremy, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Bon... Je vais aller le chercher par la peau des fesses ce gamin ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père.

Il fait tout noir dehors, je n'y vois rien, même avec une lampe de poche. Ne pas penser aux meurtres, ne pas penser aux...

« AAAAH ! » criais-je en lâchant ma lampe torche.

« Calme toi belle brune, ce n'est que moi. » me dit Damon.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans ma rue ? Il me suit ? C'est peut-être lui le meurtrier ! Oh mon dieu, Elena enfuie toi, tout de suite. Pourquoi je ne cours pas ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger, on dirait encore qu'il m'hypnose, c'est fou ça... Il est tellement beau. Elena reprends toi par pitié. Ramasse la lampe déjà pour y voir mieux.

« Je... Dam… Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
Oh oui, c'était brillant ça Elena, il a le droit d'être dehors bravo me chuchote ma conscience.

« Je me promène, il y a un souci peut-être ? »

« Non, non aucun... Il faut que je file. »

« Oh non, tu ne fileras pas, je te raccompagne chez toi, tu n'es pas en sécurité seule ici. » me susura-t'il avec son air sérieux et sexy.

« Mais… Je dois retrouver mon frère, il a fugué... »

« Ce n'est pas le gamin là-bas au loin que je vois déambuler ? »

Et merde ! C'est Jeremy, il a l'air dans un sacré état, on dirait qu'il est… saoul ? Mais... Il est saoul ! Je cours le chercher, si une voiture passe...

« JEREMY ! BON SANG MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN ! »  
Je crois que tout le quartier m'a entendu, je viens d'hurler tellement fort.

« Je... Ahah !Ele…Elena... Blurp ! »

Beurk… Il est complètement ivre. Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Damon prit mon frère sur son dos avec une facilité déconcertante, incroyable.

« Bon, où habites-tu ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi. »

« Euh, là-bas, la maison à gauche »

« Beau... Che..veux..Blurp ! »

La honte... Jeremy est en train de tripoter les cheveux de Damon, je crois qu'à ce moment-là j'aurai aimée être à la place de Jeremy, mais chut !

« C'est ici, merci Damon, c'est gentil... Et encore désolée pour Jeremy. »

J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il n'a pas le droit d'entrer au Mystic Grill mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui poser la question.

« Un massage des cheveux, ce n'est pas de refus, même si c'est ton frère qui me le fait haha. » me dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux;et il partit, comme ça, sans dire au revoir, je ne le vois déjà plus tellement il fait noir.

Il change d'humeur comme de chemises…

« Tu me le paiera cher Jeremy »

Et Jeremy me vomit sur les pieds. Génial excellente journée. Je le traine jusque dans son lit et je pars me coucher, mais avant ça, je vais en grognant me laver les pieds.

-  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3  
**Message de la Bêta :** Voici pour votre plaisir le chapitre deux ! J'ai bien rit à la fin, et Damon est si adorable… Comme Elena, j'aurais envie de le croquer ! Ou qu'il me croque, au choix ! ;p Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je m'empresse de corriger le chapitre trois ! ^-^ 


End file.
